


Alex, Fine

by thecarlonethatalsowrites



Series: Danvers Sisters Week [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlonethatalsowrites/pseuds/thecarlonethatalsowrites
Summary: "The point is, Alex is basically willing to do whatever it takes, no matter the cost to herself, and Kara finds herself constantly repeating her mantra of “Alex, no!” It’s basically become her catchphrase at this point. Most of the time it only goes to raise Kara’s blood pressure (which, can that even happen on this planet? The answer is yes) but right now it might be to their advantage."





	Alex, Fine

**Author's Note:**

> two completely unrelated one shots somehow smashed together into one? idk im tired and this was last minute inspiration, but i had to have something for Danvers Sisters Week so take it

This is it. The moment of truth. Kara psychs herself up, then bursts through a wall. She readies herself for a hail of bullets, but the only attack that comes is from the wall crumbling around her. The bunker is completely empty of life, which is a bit of a disappointment seeing as she’s been itching for a fight for the past week.

Ever since they captured the lone Cadmus agent, with surprisingly high clearance for being a field agent, the DEO has been on high alert. Kara’s been on call for a week, jumping every time her phone rings, and she doesn’t think Alex or J’onn has even left the DEO in so long. The main reason being they’re working day and night to break their captive. Kara has literally had to force them to take naps and nibble on meals. Even as Supergirl, the task is almost too much for her to handle.

But their hard work pays off, and the agent finally gives up the location of one of Cadmus’ bunkers. Kara forces Alex to get a full night’s sleep before they go to raid the place, reasoning that she has to be at least semi well rested before tackling a mission of this scale. Alex agrees, begrudgingly, if only because she and everyone else was expecting Cadmus to put up a bigger fight.

Kara turns around to look back through the hole she created. It’s satisfyingly large, and about the only satisfying thing she’s done all week.

“It’s empty,” she calls to the agents waiting to rush in behind her. They march forward in military formation anyway, except for Alex who saunters in with a rocket launcher on one shoulder and her helmet under the other. 

“Start casing the place and report back what you find,” she orders, and the agents fan out to do so. She walks up to Kara, who is standing near the first row of the warehouse-like bunker. “Shall we take a look?”

“Sure.” They set off, Alex holding the rocket launcher at the ready and Kara scanning the boxes on either side of the row with her x-ray vision. Some of them are lined with lead, but the ones she can see into look to be filled with dangerous weapons.

They reach the end of the row with no traps or Cadmus agents springing on them. Alex sets down the launcher and moves over to one of the crates.

“May as well see what’s inside these. Give me a hand?” She starts to pull one off the bottom shelf, and Kara sighs because it’s one of the lead-lined ones so she has no idea if it’s dangerous or not. It probably is. They’re dealing with Cadmus, after all. She helps Alex pull it off the shelf anyway, and rips off the lid.

As soon as she peers inside, she knows it was a mistake to open it. “Alex, no!”

“Alex, yes,” she says with a terrifying gleam in her eyes. “I call dibs.” She hauls out one of the sleek looking rifles and weighs it in her hands before setting it against her shoulder and looking through the sights.

“You don’t know what that thing can do!” Kara is about halfway through her sentence when Alex fires, and the kick is almost enough to knock her off her feet. The blast scorches its way through almost two feet of metal. “Ok, so that’s what it can do.”

“I’m glad Cadmus left these behind,” Alex says, lowering the rifle and giving it another once over.

“I’m worried these aren’t the only ones they have.” Kara frowns at the crate.

“Well, now that we’ve got some for ourselves, it might level the playing field. Now come on, I want to see what other crazy weapons are in this place.”

“Alex, no!”

“Alex,  _ yes _ !”

* * *

Over the years, they’ve had quite a few “Alex, no” “Alex, yes” moments. The time she broke her arm and tried to climb a tree to prove that she didn’t need Kara to take care of her. The time she jumped out of a plane with  _ no parachute _ and Kara out of commission and therefore unable to catch her just to put a tracker on UFO. The time she practically strangled Jim from HR for burying her in literal  _ mountains _ of paperwork (Jim was fired for that, and Pam knows better than to try the same stunt).

The point is, Alex is basically willing to do whatever it takes, no matter the cost to herself, and Kara finds herself constantly repeating her mantra of “Alex, no!” It’s basically become her catchphrase at this point. Most of the time it only goes to raise Kara’s blood pressure (which, can that even happen on this planet? The answer is yes) but right now it might be to their advantage.

“Oh good, she’s here,” Winn says, his voice distorted from plugging his nose. Kara admires his bravery. She doesn’t even want to open her mouth, the smell is so bad. “Alex! Come on in to the quarantine tent.” It’s not an actual quarantine tent, but Winn has dubbed it thusly because anyone with any sense has avoided it at all costs. Alex ducks under the door flap and immediately gags.

“Oh God, what is that smell.” She covers her mouth and nose with the front of her shirt.

“What we need you for. Will you get into that pod and bring back some samples? Please, and thank you!” Winn holds out a handful of plastic bags in her direction. Alex looks at him with more disgust than the glowing blue pod, which is the source of the smell.

“Alex, yes! Come on, you’re the only one small enough to fit,” Kara begs. Alex shoots her a withering glance.

“Winn is small.”

“Hey!”

“I’m not going in there, and that’s final.” She ignores his interruption and physically puts her foot down to make her point. “And technically, I outrank both of you, so I could order one of you to do it.”

“But you won’t, because...because…” she glances helplessly to Winn for help.

“Because science!” He supplies. Alex rolls her eyes.

Frankly, this whole conversation is ridiculous, because all of their noses are plugged and they all look blue because of the glow from the pod. If it weren’t so serious, they really do need to get these samples because the smell has already put three people in the hospital, Kara would be cracking up with laughter. As it is, they’re at a stalemate.

Surprisingly, Alex breaks first. “Alex, fine.” She sighs and holds out a hand for the bags. Winn hands them over as she marches over to the pod. “If I die, Maggie gets the pizza in my fridge.”

“You’re a braver person than I,” Winn says. Alex flips him off.

As Alex wriggles her way into the pod, Kara revels in the fact that this is the first time she’s ever been on the “Alex, yes” side of the argument, ever. Somehow, that’s even weirder than this whole pod situation. She shrugs, then exits the tent, leaving Alex and Winn to their devices. She’s had enough for today.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! tell me what you think!


End file.
